


Forever Be Mine

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Eliza love eachother so MUCH, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Marriage Proposal, Martha is funny, True Love, Washingdad knows all, happiness, poor Tench, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Alexander asks the question everyone was waiting for, happiness is surely to come... for some people, atleast.





	Forever Be Mine

"And here you go~," Eliza sanged, smiling widely as she placed the gurgly Philip into Martha's arms, who claimed to the baby with a fond laugh and grin,

"Hello, Mr. Hamilton, how are you?" Martha mimicked her husband's deep voice, Philip let out a delight shriek as his chubby hand's reached for her nose. Martha laughed with Eliza, both sitting on the couch of the livingroom of Alexander and Eliza's apartment, Alexander and Washington then emerged from the kitchen with the younger man in a formal suit.

"Ready to go?" Alexander asked his girlfriend, who looked up at him with a smile as she nodded, getting up after placing a kiss on their son's forehead and stood up as her long, blue dress danced to her feet and her hair in a elegant braid. 

Alexander smiled, clearing his throat as he turned to his smugged face father, "You know what do, call us if you need anything."

"Aw, we won't have to," Martha said, her son looked at her as she bounced her baby grandson on her knees as he joyfully clapped his hands. "Philly is a good boy, aren't you dear?"

Her grandson only let out a babble, making all four adults laugh with amusement. Washington patted his son's shoulder, whispering in his ear, "We have a swat team and security all over the building. Don't worry." 

Of course they do... Washington is the President of course. Even visiting his sons and their families, babysitting his grandchildren, constant safety is measured. Neathless to say, Washington was the most peculiar but most brillant President the country ever recieved. 

Alexander sighs, smiling lightly as he then offered his arm to Eliza as she took ot without any hesitation after pressing a kiss and hugging Martha, embracing Washington like a father. The young couple dispeared put the door as Washington closed the doir behind them. Letting out a sigh, he turned around and pressed his back on the door as he gaze at his wife who went back to playing with their grandson on the couch.

"You think he'll ask her?" He asked, saying it with a crooked smile as Martha laughed, nodding.

"He's our son, he knows what he wants..." she replied with a honest smile, Washington grinned as he went over a slipped onto the couch beside her with an arm lingering over her shoulder. Martha held her grandson to her chest as she leanned on her husband's shoulder, "She'll say yes. I know she will."

"Hm, me too," Washington chuckled, both going off to a blissful dreamland while Philip toyed with his grandmother's pearls. Everything is going to be perfect... until,

"You told the boys to follow them, didn't you?" He sighs heavily.

"How did you know?!" Martha exclaimed in shock while her grandson whined as she turned away with her shiny pearls.

"Instincts..." Washington sighs, finding Philip's randle on the sidetable and shook it front of his grandson's nose as the baby immediately forgot about his grandmother's pearls to play with the randle instead. He could only hope that everything goes well...

* * *

Alexander fidget with his fingers, trying to remember his entire speech in his head while Eliza sat across from him as she gently told him about her week. This is it, he was going to ask her, but is it the right time..? Wait... of course it is! He loves her and she loves him, everuthing is perfectly stable in their relationship, heck, they even have a kid now! This was one big journey through out their life, if he asks this question, it will start a new one with love and forever, his angel will always be by his side...

"Alexander, are you alright?"

Alexander blinked, looking straight ahead to see Eliza's worried looks as she went on, "Am I... boring you?"

"W-what?" He sputtered, shaking his head. "No, no, no, I was listening, I swear, you just have a beautiful voice... I could listen to you all my life."

It was true, if he could listen to her for the rest if his life, he will take the chance with no hesitation. Eliza smiled lightly, reaching iver ti squeeze his hand as she asked, "You been rather stress lately, is everything alright?"

Alexander swallowed, this week was very stressful from all the final planning of what he was going to do. It was then, he said, "Eliza, I love you above all, more than I ever loved anyone," he began as Alexander said this, Eliza looked surprise as slowly her heart swelled up as she slowly smiled.

"Too be honest..." Alexander sighs with a light, dreamy look in his eyes with a smile. "...You changed my life on the very day I met you in the school's yard... this may be a little silly, but I knew I wanted to be with you forever..."

_"Y'know I'm going to marry her, right?" little Alexander said on the very ride home after the first day of school. His parents chuckled, his father driving as his mother hummed in the passenger seat. Young Jem shooked his head, looking over at Alexander and asked,_

_"How could you be so sure?"_

_"Because I love her and she loves me," Alexander replied, grinning proudly at his logic. _

_"I thought you said girls are yucky, yesterday, sweetie," their Mami hummed with a grin as she looked her shoulders at het sons. Alexander shrugged,_

_"They are yucky, but not my angel, she is too beautiful and innocent and I'm going to marry her!" He proudly said, hearing his Papi laugh,_

_"Well, looks like our son has goals, hun," his Papi mused as his Mami and brother laughed, Alexander remained proud and determined._

Eliza squeezed his hands as he held onto them to make sure she was real, he conruined on by saying, "Sometimes I think this is a beautiful dream, because you are way too good for me and I don't deserve you one bit."

"Oh, Alexander..." Eliza whispered, clinging onto him as he inhaled a breathe with tears welling up in his eyes. Many people in the restruarat turned to look at them with curious eyes as Alexander ignored them. Instead, we went on,

"Believe me... I was stressed this week as I wanted everything to be perfect us... your brothers and sisters were in awe when they caught me at your parents ina deep conversation with your father and mother... I am still surprised they all find me worthy enough to even consider me a good match for you. I told my brothers and they kept pushing me to ask you... and Jem and Laf had even helped me set everything together. Mac and Richie gave me hard felt advice to not screw up..." they both let out a small chuckle, tears now rolling down their cheeks as Alexander went on. "But really... Tench deserve most credit here... for joining us together again after I lost you..."

Alexander breathed in, a part of still figuring his older brother out and another part thinking he already had but doesn't know it.

_"Are you alright, Tench?" Alexander found himself asking as he found his brother by the balcony of Lafayette's apartment. He, Tench, Lafayette, Mac, Richie, and Jem were having guys night at Lafayette's place, they even invited Church and Stephen to join them. The rest of the six of the eight men were inside, sharing stories of their families and careers, Alexander saw Tench linger out and followed after him._

_Tench had a rather sad look in his eyes, jumping in startle as his youngest brither made his way beside him. Alexander noticed the look of fear and hesitation in his eyes, looking down at the streets as Alexander frowned. "It's nothing Alex... go back inside."_

_"You know I'm not leavig until you tell me what's wrong... right?" Alexander stated as he looked up at his eldest brother, who sighs sadly with a pitiful chuckle,_

_"Love is a funny thing, Alexander..." Tench responded, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Alexander felt his heart sinking as his brother went on, "The truth is..."_

_A pause..._

_"I'm in love..." he mustered out, taking Alexander by surprise as he dared almost grin and about to congratylate him until Tench went on by, "She is in love with another... someone I'm very close too... someone I care deeply about."_

_Alexander froze, his lips parted as he blinked, "What?" His voice was shaky, Tench chuckled bitterly as he went on,_

_"Believe me, I have considered on stealing her way because I found her first... but prehaps, I care too much to hurt the other person let alone keep her away from her happiness. They deserve to be happy ." _

_"...I don't understand..." Alexander whispered, looking down at the streets with him as he murmured, "If you love her so much, I wouldn't waste any time, you should have tooked her chance instead."_

_At this, his brother laughed as it made Alexander feel he was missing out on something. Tench looked at him in the corner of his eyes, smirking as Alexander wondered what was going on in his head... it wasn't until his brother mused, "For what I've learned, some people don't know how lucky there are until it's too late... I'm one of the unlucky ones and you are one of the lucky one, brother. I hope you know that..."_

Exhaling, he still didn't feel like he knew the answers but surprisingly... he felt okay about it as he then smiled... because he had his angel. Slipping down from his chair, he knelt on one knee in front of his Eliza, who hid her smile behind her hand as he took her other one on hrr kneecab while he pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket with his free hand, that was wrapped with the familiar white ribbon that he deemed as his lucky charm when he found it in the park all those years ago.

"Elizabeth Schuyler... you already made me the most luckiest man alive with everything you have given me. From your love to our beautiful son, I want to always be by your side... so..." he pulled away to untie the ribbon and open the red velvet box to reveal the gold ring that laid inside as Eliza gasped, placing her hand on her heart instead as she revealed her teary smile. "Will you marry me and forever be mine?"

Eliza giggled through her tears, nodding her head, "Oh, Alexander, yes... Yes! Yes! And thousand times yes! I'll marry you, My Little Lion!"

And with that, the crowd cheered as Alexander let out a teary laugh as he slipped the ring onto her finger as they both rosed to their feet and embraced each other as if they were the only people that mattered... until four familiar voices whooped and cheered were heard from the end of the restruarat as the couple pulled away and all heads turned to five men, with phony mustaches on, around a table as four of them were up on their feet celebrating while the fifth was busy hiding his face from the crowd with his hand. 

Alexander gaped while Eliza blinked in surprise as she leaned to whisper on his ear, "Are those your brothers?"

"And Laf," Alexander groaned, rubbing his temples before leaning in to whisper to her. "How about we pay the bill and go back to our apartment, wave my parents off, put Pip to bed, and celebrate by having quality time alone... in our bedroom, prehaps?"

It was blunt but intriguing. How? Eliza found him and his odd ways simply irresistible, she smiled and kissed his cheek, Alexander took that as a yes while he still wonder how what he ever did to be blessed to have this beautiful angel. Neathless to say, the couple paid for their meal and were off, leaving remaining The Washington Brothers and Lafayette celebrating in the restruarat. 

"ABOUT TIME!" Richie laughed, clapping hands with Mac,

"Dibs on catching the garter," Mac mused as he looked at Jem, who smirked and replied,

"Dibs on being the best man!"

"SOON, PETITE ANGELICA MARGARITA HAMILTON-WASHINGTON AND LITTLE LAFAYETTE HAMILTON-WASHINGTON ARE COMING!!" Lafayette whooped, he, Jem, Mac, and Richie cheering on, picking their wine glasses from their table and clicking their glasses together while still wearing the fake mustaches.

Tench remained seated, raising his glass in a cheer before taling a sip as he watched the rest celebrating as everyone else in the restruarat stared at them with raised brows. Tench forced a smile, peeling off the phony mustache off from above his lips before his eyes caught Alexander and Eliza out the window as they went inside their car with giddy smiles before driving off. Tears streamed down his cheeks, a forced smile on his face as his hands shaked as he tried not to break. 

Throughout the celebration, Jem's eyes lingered down and his smile slightly fell when noticed the heartbreak in Tench's eyes until his brother quickly rosed up and made a cheer, "To Alexander and Eliza!"

"Here! Here!" Mac, Richie, and Lafayette chorused together, while Jem remained off cue yet none of them seemed notice. Slowly, when he contuined to observe Tench for the rest of the evening... Jem couldn't help but wonder why it felt like... like Tench was faking his happiness for their brother and his brother's new fianceè? 

A sickening feeling hit him in the gut as Jem tried to push aside that terrible feeling and agonizing thought. The look in Tench's eyes however, Jem had to wonder... if is his brother capable...

Capable to be selfish enough to tamper their brother's happiness?

No... he knew his older brother well, Tench loves their family and wouldn't dare hurt them any way possible, which relieved Jem to ease. Yet, the man wonder if he would ever find out if there is a deeper meaning behind his brother's pain... the truth was ugly and prehaps always will stay hidden.

Time will only have to tell. 

For now, joy was to come for The Little Angel and Her Little Lion as soon... it will be wedding day!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! They're getting married!!
> 
> I feel kind of sad for Tench, but he will move on... eventually. Just give him *cough*afewyears*cough*. 
> 
> But right now, HAMLIZA IS GETTING MARRIED!
> 
> And Lafayette wants his namesake, apparently...


End file.
